


A stern talking to?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Pansaise (Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini) [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Oh dear...
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Series: Pansaise (Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052210





	A stern talking to?

Our story starts in the Headmistress' office at Hogwarts. Blaise and Pansy Zabini have come to talk to their Gryffindor son, Kai.

McGonagall told them, "He's on his way, Mr. and Mrs. Zabini."

Pansy asked, "Can you tell us more about this 'incident' now, Minerva?"

McGonagall muttered, "I believe that it would be best if your son told you himself, Miss Zabini."

Blaise sighed. "Call us by our first names please, Minerva. We're not your students any more."

McGonagall said, "Right, sorry. Old habit."

Pansy inquired, "So, how long until Kai gets there?"

McGonagall assured him, "He should be here any minute."

A few moments later, there was a knock at the door.

McGonagall called, "Come in."

Kai entered the room, his already anxious looking face fell when he saw his parents.

McGonagall stated, "Well, I think it will be best if I leave you three alone for a short while."

Blaise nodded. "Thank you, we won't be too long."

McGonagall left them alone to talk to their son.

Kai mumbled, "Before you jump down my throat, I didn't know they would go this far."

Pansy scowled at him. "What in Merlin's name did you do to this Hufflepuff, Kai? Minerva wouldn't even tell us."

Kai gasped. "Sh-she didn't already tell you?"

Blaise replied, "Correct, we know nothing."

Kai lowered his gaze even further so that his eyes were focused on the floor. He told them, "Lucy told me he just wanted to impress some girl he liked, I swear I never knew their real plan."

Pansy prompted, "Go on."

Kai continued, "Lucy... Lucifer and Lily both lied to me, mum. He never wanted to impress this first year Hufflepuff girl, he wanted to humiliate her."

Blaise insisted, "What did they make you do?"

Kai frowned. "All I had to do was go up to her and convince her to go to this empty classroom on the second floor. Lucifer and Lillith did the rest... they kept calling her these horrible names and Lucifer... he dumped this vat of hot melted wax on her head. Without my knowledge, they had rigged up the classroom. The Hufflepuff left the room in tears covered in hot wax and bloody chicken feathers. I apologised for luring her to their trap, that's why her mum and McGonagall never wanted me to be punished because I was the only one who apologised to her. The others got detention for a month with McGonagall."

Pansy smiled ever so slightly. "I'm so proud of you, son. For owning up for your actions."

Kai asked, "So, you're not mad?"

Blaise snorted. "You're not off the hook altogether, Kai. But you did the right thing in the end, so we're proud of you for that."


End file.
